percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 42
Joseph Mierek XLII Pinochle in a Bottle My mini-gun blazed as I destroyed the last watch tower. I watched as Burning Sun members jumped overboard and plummeted two stories to the ground. None of them died but I could tell no one had gotten away unharmed. I hovered in the air for a few minutes and watched the scene unfold before me. The campers were swarming the armory and the forges where Dan and a few older demigods were handing out weapons. Once a camper had their weapon they'd race off to find an enemy to fight. I looked over at Half-Blood Hill where Peleus, our guard dragon, was busy fighting off two smaller dragons. And Argus had gathered the Satyrs who were fighting more members of Burning Sun. I looked over to the lake trying to find El and the rest of the children of Poseidon. For some reason they weren't there. I looked further up the creek and saw them fighting off Shrimpzilla aka the Skolopendra. The massive beast was working it's way up the creek from Long Island Sound while the Sea god's kids tried to push him back. Further out on the Sound I saw our flying pirate ship locked in combat with a battleship bearing the Burning Sun insignia. The enemy ship fired but a magical force field blocked the shot. Our ship returned fire and an explosion rocked the battleship. Down by the cabins I spotted a small fight. It was Nolan and Megan fighting against Diane and Silver. I saw Nolan erupt in golden light and started chasing Silver, swinging his hammer trying to turn him into road kill. Miraculously Silver was able to dodge Nolan's attacks. Megan seemed to be holding her own against Diane. The two were currently having a knife fight on top of Dionysus's Cabin. As I watched something started gnawing at the back of my mind. "Where are Dionysus and Chiron?" I asked myself. I mean how hard is it to spot a centaur or for that matter a god dressed like a fat Hawaiian tourist? Angel suddenly landed on my shoulder and transformed back into a cat. She looked a little tired and she had blood on her paws. "Hey, have you seen Dionysus or Chiron anywhere?" I asked. Angel simply shook her head. "We have to find them. Do you think you can find them?" "Do I look like a blood hound?" She almost shouted. "Look Dionysus's scared animal is the leopard, if you turn into one maybe you'll be able to find him." I explained. Angel rolled her eyes. "If you do I'll show you how to catch the red dot." I persuaded her. At this Angel's widened. I landed my motorcycle next to the Mess hall and Angel immediately transformed into a leopard. She sniffed the air and bolted into the woods. "Wait up!" I shouted and flew after her. We traveled deep into the woods, past the creek, and a few other land marks. After nearly half an hour I began getting discouraged. We had combed nearly every acre of the North Woods, where Angel insisted he was. There was only one place we hadn't looked, arguably the most dangerous place in the entire camp... the Ant Hill. As we got closer Angel slowed down and I dropped out of the sky. We ducked behind the bushes and watched as dozens of Myrmekes crawled all over the place. They were ant's the size of German Shepard's, with razor sharp mandibles and hard exoskeletons. I could see them carrying assorted objects, bright metals, branches, and something that looked like flesh. I pushed that thought aside. I was already having trouble not throwing up my dinner. "Are you sure he's in there?" I said covering my nose with my shirt. Angel took a deep breath and coughed. "Yep he's in there, don't you smell the wine?" She asked and I shook my head. "Whatever, so do you have a plan?' I coughed and nodded my head. "I'll distract the Myrmekes while you go find Mr.D and Chiron." "What?!' She roared causing some of the Myrmekes to look around. We ducked and I prayed they wouldn't find us just yet. "Listen I'll cause a distraction and lure the Myrmekes out of the Ant Hill while you sneak in there find Mr.D and Chiron. I stand a better chance against the Myrmekes and you stand a better chance of sneaking in." I explained. Angel took a breath. "Alright lets do this!" She said then snuck off. "I'd better get a thank you from Mr.D after this." I grumbled then charged into battle. I encased myself in a violent tornado and caught the Myrmekes off guard. The wind sucked up a dozen and slammed them into different trees. Several turned to dust upon impact, the survivors sent a telepathic message to the rest of the swarm that exploded out of the Ant hill like a volcano. Angel rushed into the clearing, her coat had turned black and she quickly slipped into the Ant Hill. My tornado continued to swirl while I started blasting Myrmekes with lighting. I continued blasting but they just kept coming and I was starting to get tried. Being a giant bug zapper was taking a lot of energy! The speed of my tornado began to decrease and my lightning bolts were having left effect. I whistled and with in a few seconds my motorcycle flew over and I jumped on. I pressed a button on the handle bars and two RPGs emerged from either side of the bike. "Hasta la vista, babies." I said in my best Terminator voice. I fired the rockets and caused a massive explosion incinerating majority of the Myrmekes and sending the rest rushing back into the Ant Hill. At that moment Angel rushed out of the Ant Hill carrying a large wine bottle in her mouth. I landed the bike and Angel brought the bottle to me. My jaw dropped. In the bottle was a miniature Chiron and Mr.D floating in the air at a table playing their usual game of Pinochle. "What in the name of Tartarus?" I asked. "It's about time Mr. Meeker?" Dionysus complained throwing his cards on the table showing what I guessed was a loosing hand. "Chiron what happened?" I asked. Chiron shuffled the deck and put the cards back in the pack. "It happened too fast, Mr.D and I were sitting on the porch of the Big House when we were suddenly sucked into this bottle-." "Not even a good vintage." Mr.D interrupted. "Anyways," Chiron continued. "Burning Sun began rounding up the campers, we were completely powerless to do anything." Chiron said sadly." Then they took us and chucked us into the Ant Hill." I was suddenly aware of several chips and horseshoe shaped marks on the inside of the bottle. "Well I think you two have been out of the fight long enough." I said. "Now how do I get you guys out of this thing?" "Got a cork screw?" Mr.D asked. "Umm hold on a sec." I pulled out Changing Storm and focused slowly my staff shrank into a bronze cork screw. "Viola!" I said. I screwed into the cork and started pulling. "Gahh man this thing's really stuck." I said straining to pull the cork free. After a few minutes of pulling and tugging I gave up. "Ahh the hell with it!" I shouted. A raised the bottle over my head. "NO, NO, NO!" Mr.D and Chiron shouted. I chucked the bottle against a tree and it smashed open. A purple cloud of smoke encased the area and the over whelming aroma of grapes filled the air. When the smoke cleared I saw Chiron and Mr.D busy stretching and cracking their joints. "Well thank you Jonathan." Mr. D said cracking his neck loudly. "Now go save my camp." He said with a wave of his hand. "You're not coming?" I asked. "No, violence has never been my strong point." Dionysus said yawning. "Well than what about the guys who broke into your private wine cellar and smashed your bottle of Domaine de la Romnee-Conti?" I asked. Dionysus's face turned purple with rage. "They did what!?" He shouted. He stamped his foot and disappeared in a purple mushroom cloud. Chiron gave me a sideways look. He opened his mouth to say something then thought better of it. "Come on Chiron I don't wanna miss this!" I said jumping on my bike again. Together we raced back to camp just in time to see Mr.D appear between the Canoe Lake and the Mess Hall. "Man I wish I had some popcorn right now." I said to myself as Mr.D went on a rampage. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:Earth-865